


Take off your clothes

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [14]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Aoife and Niten are having a nice evening at home.And since they have some time completely for themselves, snuggling seems to be the logical thing to do.





	Take off your clothes

“Take your clothes off.”

Niten’s head shot up, the reading glasses on his nose slipping down in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“Take - your - clothes - off,” Aoife said, putting emphasis on every word.

They were sprawled out on top of their king-sized bed, Niten with a book in his hands and Aoife watching some old black and white film from the television. It had been a rather calm night thus far, the sound of the movie offering a comforting background noise to otherwise silent household, and they’d had a more than satisfying meal prior to they ended up in the bedroom. It was Friday night, a perfect opportunity for them to spend an evening together without having to worry about others (mainly of Scatty, who had made it a habit to stop by a bit too often lately). Not that Niten minded company per se, it was just good to have a chance to dedicate time which contained just the two of them. Truth to be told, Niten was ready to fall asleep on where he was laying. It had been a while from the last time he felt so relaxed and at ease, and it was taking an effect.

But apparently the evening had turned out a little too calm for Aoife’s liking, since she was now given him a look, shaking her red hair off of her face.

“Umm… Is there a specific reason to?”

“You’re a smart guy, Niten. Figure it out.” Aoife sat up on the mattress, snatching the book from Niten’s limp fingers. “It’s like, what, ten o’clock and you are already having droopy eyelids?” Her tone was teasing and a small smirk played on her lips. “I’m starting to worry I might be losing my touch!”

“No, nothing like that!” Niten hurried to reassure. A faint of blush rose to his cheeks, his eyes darting down. “I do not believe it to be possible for you to ever lose the hold you have of me.”

Aoife chuckled, and the melodic sound tugged Niten heartstrings. Truly, a lovely sound.

“Now you’re being purposefully sappy to make me go all red!” And true to her words, her round cheeks received a layer of flush as well. “I was just looking for a quickie, but oh no, you had to turn it all into a romance, didn’t you?”

The melodramatic tinge in the sentence did not escape Niten’s attention. He let his laughter out and rolled onto  his side, facing Aoife and leaving barely a few inches between them. “I am known of my amorous abilities, my dear.”

“No you’re not!” Aoife snorted and nearly choked when her giggles picked up pace. “You are the most bashful creature ever to grace this Shadowrealm with its presence!”

“Perhaps, but with you I am inclined to make exceptions.” He lifted up a hand, resting his fingertips against Aoife’s soft skin. “I’d make an exception to everything for you.”

The sincerity was enough to cause Aoife to halt and blink owlishly, a trait Niten found oddly captivating. But for once, she didn’t burst into a carefree laugh, or dismiss the comment with an awkward wave of her hand - she had troubles accepting direct endearments. She merely laid still, eyes wide in the dimly lighted room, and remained silent.

“Uhh, was that a bit too much, or -”

His voice was cut off by Aoife’s lips smashing against his. The pressure forced him to tumble onto his back, Aoife’s body crawling up over his and pushing him into the mattress. There was no space between them, they were pressed so closely together that when Aoife pulled away in order to gasp for air, the sudden lack of contact made Niten to reach up in an attempt to drag her back.

Over him, Aoife was gazing down. Her eyes glimmered softly and the usual tension in her shoulders was melting off the longer she looked at him. The stare was intense, so much so that Niten closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of her weight placed on top of him. Comforting, secure.

It always felt like so with Aoife.

“Y’know, if you’re too tired, I can be pursued to wait until tomorrow.” The playfulness was gone, replaced by a genuine, tender tone. “We’ve got plenty of time.”

Niten slid his hands up, feeling his way to Aoife’s waist where he wrapped them around her gently. With a small tug, he pulled at her until they were once again lying firmly against each other. One of his hands brushed through the heap of red hair.

“Tomorrow, then.”

The two hearts, beating as one, slowed down minute by minute.

It didn’t take them too long to drift off. The next morning waiting just a moment away.


End file.
